herofandomcom-20200223-history
Blaze the Cat
|enemies = |type of hero = Warrior Princess}} Blaze the Cat is a supporting heroine from the Sonic the Hedgehog series, having debuted in 2005's Sonic sub-series, Sonic Rush. She was voiced by Bella Hudson between 2005 and 2010, Laura Bailey between 2010 and 2019, and Erica Lindbeck since 2019. Base Info Visualized as an anthropomorphic cat, Blaze is a princes from an alternate universe to Sonic's. In her home dimension she is not only royalty but also charged as guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Her role is similar to that of Sonic or Knuckles's duties looking after the Chaos Emeralds. Initially Blaze arrived in Sonic's world due to machinations of Eggman Nega - her own realty's answer to Dr. Robotnic. With Blaze's arrival in Sonic's world she teams-up with the blue-hedgehog to undo the dimensional distortions that brought her there in the first place and continue to hold both universes in jeopardy. History Sonic Rush Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Sonic Rush Adventure Sonic Colors Sonic Dash Sonic Runners Mario & Sonic Skills and Abilities Blaze is pyrokintic - able to create and manipulate fire in any way she pleases. Like most in the series she has substantial speed, though not quite as fast as Sonic she still moves as super-speeds far faster than normal creatures. Blaze is an adept martial artist, though no supreme master, her honed form, adaptive spacial awareness and high speed make her a serious threat to opponents in melee range of her Personality Blaze is usually calm to the point of elegance. She is reserves and encourages emotional discipline in those around her. Blaze's detachment from emotion has lead her to become some-what anti-social, however this has only gone one to extenuate how important those that are social with her are important to her. The brash attitude of Sonic or perky demeanor of Cream the Rabbit remain at odds with Blaze and she has trouble relating to any of the more flippant cast even while viewing them as allies. Appearance Blaze is a lavender-furred, anthropomorphic cat with gold eyes. Her muzzle is white, her inner ears are peach colored and the tip of her long tail dark purple. Her fur is longer on each side of her head and sweeps slightly upwards. She has four plumes of "hair" done up in a high ponytail with dark purple tips. For attire, she wears a long purple flared mantle-like coat of sorts with a dark pink hemline, white tights, a gold collar, a red hairband and a similarily red gem on her forehead. She also wears white gloves with fuzzy cuffs and high heeled dark pink shoes with white stripes and also fuzzy cuffs. For the purpose of Extreme Gear racing, Blaze wears a purple catsuit with pink, white straped boots. The suit also have yellow stripes over the chest, elbows and knees areas. Relationships Cream the Rabbit As Blaze was traveling alone, after defeating Dr. Eggman for the first time, Cream the Rabbithad surprised her by hiding. Blaze was a little hostile, but Cream instead walked up towards her and invited her to her house, along with her mother, Vanilla the Rabbit. Blaze thought this to be calmingly eerie about the way they would treat a stranger. Cream then agreed to show Blaze around, starting their adventure, acting similar to Tails in the Sonic campaign. Throughout, Blaze was only focused on collecting all of the Sol Emeralds but as they travel, Blaze soon feels a bond, finally seeing Cream as a friend and not a guide. She was very worried about Cream's safety after she destroyed the Eggman robot that captured Cream and briefly thought Cream had been consumed in the explosion, causing her to frantically search the robot's wreckage before she found Cream had used her flying powers to escape the explosion. Even when Blaze left to her own dimension, they had hinted on missing each other's company. In Sonic Generations, they are seen interacting with each other again at Sonic's birthday party. Sonic the Hedgehog Blaze was told by many people to team up with Sonic the Hedgehog for her quest. However, believing that she could handle everything by herself, Blaze became affronted by this. When Sonic appeared, he refused to let her battle Eggman alone (Eggman at the time possessed the final Sol Emerald), Blaze became angry and attacked Sonic instead. After the battle (which was never properly concluded), Blaze came to realize that her selfishness lead to the battle. They became friends, as Blaze had learned that it was okay to accept help from others. Later, when Dr. Eggman and Eggman Nega team up, Sonic and Blaze team up in the process. When Eggman kidnaps Cream in an attempt to call Blaze to confront him alone, and even though it was not according to plan, Sonic trusts Blaze to bring Cream back safely. Although she loses faith in herself after rescuing Cream as the Eggmen had defeated her, Sonic cheers her up, and because Blaze regains faith and learns the power of true friendship, she can now transform into Burning Blaze with Sonic into Super Sonic. After the fight, they had a moment to give their good-byes, Blaze had thanked Sonic and the two made a promise that they'll meet again, the two shook their hands and are separated by the pull of their dimensions. The ending shows Burning Blaze flying back to her world speaking to herself realizing that her flames weren't a curse but a gift. When she was thinking about it, she remembered Sonic telling her that she has learnt the power of the Sol Emeralds and that she had inherited the power of flames; he then says, "And Blaze now you have the power! You know what I mean, right?" Blaze smiles and says once again to her vision of Sonic that she'll see him again. In their next meeting, Sonic ends up in her dimension, along with Tails. This time, they work together as allies to stop the doctors' plans. After defeating the doctors in Deep Core, Blaze then tells Sonic that maybe the Emeralds brought Sonic here as if it were destiny. Sonic was a little stunned then he smiled and said, "Who knows?" Blaze then smiles and pulls out her hand to shake hands with him and they did so, like they did before and the two left each other again, though Blaze remained positive that they would meet again. It also noted that when Sonic is waving bye at her, she seems to turn her head away, oddly fluttering her eyes. Blaze also seems to rely on Sonic the most and has respect for both him and his skills to the point where she considers him as her most trusted ally and friend. This is shown when Blaze tried to hide her fear of heights, she only said Sonic's name even though Marine and Tails were with her. Sonic also seems to stand in front of her for protection in a few scenes. Sonic appears to be concerned about her, like when he tried to cool her down when she was heated up and he said to her who is going to take her place as a princess and guardian if "something happens" to her when she was taking a risk to fight for her Jewelled Scepter. In Sonic Generations, Blaze is one of the attendants at Sonic's birthday party and helps preparing it for his arrival. In her own words, despite being uncomfortable with crowded events, she wants to be there for him. She also has a certain respect for Sonic, and said that she "bows to his skills" after getting all Red Star Rings and states she's impressed when he first completes Crisis City with an S-rank in Sonic Generations. Knuckles the Echidna Blaze and Knuckles met when Cream saw Knuckles the Echidna and greeted him, and though Cream wanted Blaze to be friends with Knuckles, it didn't work out right. Knuckles was friendly until he saw Blaze holding a few Sol Emeralds, he mistook them for Chaos Emeralds he therefore gave Blaze advice to give them to Sonic. Blaze gets angry at Knuckles and tells him that she has no Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles accusing her for lying, made an attempt to harm her, but Blaze dodges and clobbers Knuckles, knocking him out and leaving him lying in a crevice. Knuckles later wanted revenge against Blaze though but was distracted by Amy. Cream also convinces Blaze that Knuckles is actually a 'nice guy', which made Blaze feel relieved. Near the end of the game, however, Knuckles no longer shows any dislike for her as he was there with Sonic's other friends while helping Blaze with the Sol Emeralds. Amy Rose Blaze and Amy Rose first met in Sonic Rush when Amy asks Cream where Sonic is. Cream then introduced Amy to Blaze and came in good terms until Amy assumes that Blaze might like Sonic the way Amy does. Blaze however denies it, saying that she "couldn't care less about anyone named 'Sonic'". Amy helps Cream and Blaze later on by getting away from Knuckles who planned to attack Blaze. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Blaze and Amy seems to be close friends in the trailer when the two were seen smiling and holding hands. However in Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games Blaze stops Amy from sending a personal letter to Sonicby challenging her to a sport. Blaze also gives an annoyed expression by putting her hand on her face says, "Oh brother!"''when Amy is flirting with Sonic by calling him "darling". In the gameplay trailer for ''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games, she and Amy can be seen having a conversation. In Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Blaze and Amy has a special winning animation, in which Amy jumps to Blaze's back right and left, and finally warms up Blaze's shoulders, much to the latter's shock. Silver the Hedgehog Silver the Hedgehog is Blaze's friend from the distant future whom she is described to have a brother-sister relationship with in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) exclusively. The two have searched for and battled the Iblis together for what seems to be many times. As they travel through the present, they both make it a priority to find the Iblis Trigger. During the course of events Blaze shows to be more mature and focused than Silver, and is prone to feel insecure about him at times, As she supported Silver, even when she wasn't there, she eventually sealed Iblis inside herself rather than Silver. Blaze transported herself to another dimension, however, Silver is still unsure if he wants Blaze to vanish from his life, but Blaze leaves even with Silver's disapproval and wishes Silver luck in his new life without Iblis and herself. After the defeat of Solaris, the timeline has been erased and therefore Blaze never met Silver. Sonic Colors (DS version only) shows Blaze and Silver meeting each other after the timeline changed. She is also seen talking to Silver in Sonic Generations (PC and console versions only). The two of them are also together in the Nintendo DS version of Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games, in which they challenge the player to Dream and normal Ice Hockey in the Adventure Tours. In Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games and Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games, Blaze and Silver have a unique gold medal pose if they work together in a team event. Miles "Tails" Prower Blaze first met Miles "Tails" Prower with Sonic when they were searching for her. They have interacted indirectly, but after her fight against Sonic was finished, Tails tried to convince Blaze to stop fighting and to believe in Sonic so she can rest. She was going to take that into consideration and thanked him for it, but she insisted in fighting Dr. Eggman herself. In Sonic Rush Adventure, Blaze finds Tails to be a valuable ally, when it comes to machines and sea crafts. Marine the Raccoon The two were allies in Sonic Rush Adventure, though Blaze initially showed her dislike of Marine the Raccoon by leaving her behind in missions. However, Blaze has no choice but to let Marine come if she promises to stay with the group. Before Sonic, Tails, and Blaze depart to Pirates Island to unlock the door and finish off the pirates, they decided to leave Marine behind this time, she however doesn't accept it. Blaze confesses to Marine that she is a nuisance which hurts her feelings. Sonic and Tails disagree with what Blaze said and told her she was too harsh on Marine. After Sonic and Blaze save Marine from the Ghost Titan and defeat it, Blaze is disappointed at Marine for sneaking on the Deep Typhoon to come to Pirates' Island which would've put her in grave danger. Marine however surprises Blaze by finding her stolen Jeweled Scepter. Blaze thanks Marine for the great contribution thus realizing how wrong she thought of Marine and even asks Marine to come along with them for the first time. At the end of Sonic Rush Adventure Blaze comforts Marine who is sad about Sonic and Tails' departure and then look at the sky hoping to see them again. Blaze's relationship with Marine is very similar to Sonic's relationship with Tails. Doctor Eggman Nega Blaze's most nefarious adversary is undoubtedly Eggman Nega. Blaze hated Eggman Nega for ruining her life by threatening her kingdom and people, taking her Jeweled Scepter and Sol Emeralds, and her friends. Their relationship could be said to be similar to Sonic and Eggman, though the rivalry between them is more bitter in nature. Blaze is quick to anger whenever Eggman Nega says or does anything evil, such as what he said in Sonic Rush Adventure "It will only take the fraction of this power to wipe your kingdom off the charts!" Since Eggman Nega has appeared in the Sonic Rivals series and Blaze hasn't, it is unknown if she knows any of Eggman Nega's doings during these games and is unaware of the fact that he is actually Eggman's descendant and not a doppelganger from her dimension. Captain Whisker Blaze appears to be easily annoyed and angered by Captain Whisker due to the fact that he took her Jeweled Scepter. She finds him to be a waste of time and doesn't treat him as seriously as she does other villains. Dr. Eggman Like with Eggman Nega, Blaze has a grudge against Dr. Eggman (but since Eggman isn't totally insane and evil, it's not a major one). She hates the idea of Eggman building "Eggmanland" in either her or Sonic's dimension. In Sonic Rush it was because of Eggman that Blaze was lost in Sonic's dimension. Dr. Eggman steals Blaze's Sol Emeralds in her world, which causes her to chase after him. While in pursuit, she sees a bright light and then passes out. When she wakes up, she questions whether or not she's in a different dimension; she finds out that she is in another one entirely and Eggman still has all of the emeralds. Throughout the game, she is tracking down Eggman to collect all of the Sol Emeralds back. Also, in Sonic Rush Eggman sends a letter to Blaze that he has kidnapped Cream, which makes Blaze furious, and tracks him down to save her friend. Blaze destroys Eggman's robot and rescues Cream. Friends/allies * Sonic the Hedgehog (best friend, partner in combat) * Amy Rose * Cream the Rabbit (best friend) * Cheese * Big the Cat * Froggy * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Vanilla the Rabbit * Silver the Hedgehog * Vector the Crocodile * Espio the Chameleon * Charmy Bee * Marine the Raccoon (close friend) * Coconut Crew * Gardon * Classic Sonic Enemies * Eggman Nega (arch-enemy) * Dr. Eggman * Metal Sonic * Orbot * Cubot * Pirates ** Captain Whisker ** Johnny ** Mini & Mum * Iblis (Sonic '06 only) * The Time Eater Theme Samples Navigation Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Damsels Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Elementals Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Fighters Category:M & S Olympics Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:In Love Category:Sophisticated Category:Lawful Good Category:Protectors Category:Honest Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Martial Artists Category:Rescuers Category:Amazons Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Aristocrats Category:Wise Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Warriors Category:Loyal Category:Vigilante Category:Wealthy Category:Selfless Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Wrathful Category:Bond Creator Category:Successful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Princess Warriors Category:Famous Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Brutes Category:Optimists Category:Extravagant Category:Heroic Youkai Category:Charismatic Category:Merciful Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Mega Man Heroes